Christmas Crinkles
by SinginSohan
Summary: A funny xmas story about christmas rubbish


  
  
"Well, let's hope that my plan works this time!" Santa thought, brushing some snow off his beautiful red and white coat. He ate the last of his meatballs, licking his lips. Then, a button popped out from his coat where his tummy grew 1 centimetre larger. "Well, Christmas Crinkles!" Mrs Claus exclaimed. "Santa, that's the 3rd time that your button popped out! Now I have to sew it all up again!!!" "No you don't! I gave Rudolph a present that makes his magical red nose sew thing up in a Christmas jiffy!" Santa went outside to get Rudolph. "I thmelf thomefing yummy!" Rudolph spat out. He had just finished crunching some leaves from the tree. "I really hope that this plan will work. I have to make sure that Mrs Claus and Rudolph know how much rubbish is produced in Christmas." Santa thought.  
  
"Gosh, Mrs Claus, you look like you've been in a rubbish tip! Why? Oh, I see, you've been cooking!!" Rudolph stated. Santa thanked god because Rudolph had come up with the idea. "Speaking of rubbish, don't you think that Christmas is producing too much of it?" Santa asked. "Yes, Santa, I agree!" Mrs Claus screeched. "Tfff." Rudolph rolled his eyes. "No way! And besides, who gives a Christmas Crinkle?" Mrs Claus and Santa raised their hands. "Oh, so what? It's just a little rubbish! And I don't care a little Christmas Crown on my little red nose." Rudolph babbled. "Well guess what Rudolph?" Santa began. "We do. Rubbish is dangerously increasing quantities every Christmas. If we don't do something, the world and North Pole will become a dump!" "So? It won't be our problem!! It's none of our business that the world and The North Pole is a dump!!" Rudolph argued. "But, Rudolph, it will become our problem and our Christmas Crinkle business if we are living in the dump!!!" Mrs Claus shouted. "You've got a point. That I don't care about!!" Rudolph joked. "Now, seriously, I'm getting hungry, where are the meatballs?" Santa's other button popped off at the thought of meatballs. "Oh Rudolph, you're so greedy! I'll give you some meatballs, wait." Mrs Claus walked into the kitchen. Santa's button popped off again. You could see his bellybutton now. "Listen Rudolph. There is so much rubbish that is being produced; we won't be able to deliver presents to all those children because all the wrapping paper will be gone. So will all the material that I use to make the toys. There will be no paper for the children to write down what they want. Christmas will probably cease to exist if we don't do something. All the rainforests that provide us with the things we need will have run out. The world and North Pole will no longer a living land, because of all the rubbish that has being incoming for the past 5 or 6 years." Santa explained. "I keep telling you, I don't give a Christmas crappy crinkle. It doesn't matter. The toys and children don't matter. PRACTICALLY NOTHING MATTERS!!! Except for me maybe." Rudolph looked very pleased with himself. "So all those children out there don't matter?" Santa was getting angry. "Nothing matters, does it? Well, I think that all those children out there that have feelings, a family, love and of course a LIFE does matter!! It is important to them that they get some gift, and it is my job to give them that gift!!" "Point being..." Rudolph was calm, while Santa was red with fury. Another button popped off. His whole belly was visible now, but bright red. "My point being, that we have to do something about this rubbish at Christmas!" Santa was about to burst, as another button did so. "Oooohhhh. Now you tell me? I get it! Oh yes I totally give a Christmas Crappy Crinkled Crown on my Christmas Little Red Nose!! We have to do something about it. and fast!" "Finally you've got the point!" Mrs Claus walked in with about a tonne of meatballs. All of Santa's buttons burst off and the meatballs into his mouth.  
  
So, you obviously know how the story ends, Santa, Mrs Claus and Rudolph go and save the world from Christmas Rubbish, so I won't have to tell you. Oh and by the way Rudolph's present didn't work and Mrs Claus wouldn't mend Santa's coat, so he went to buy a new Red and White coat from, "Christmas Crappy Quality Crinkled Clothes" just down the road. 


End file.
